


Going for the Gold

by kooky500



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, I hope you're grateful!, I stayed up pretty much all of last night writing this, Ice Skating, Sara gives 0 fucks, but you knew that, first time writing for this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooky500/pseuds/kooky500
Summary: Mila remembering the first time she met her girlfriend, 2 years ago...





	

**Author's Note:**

> *waves* First time writing for this fandom, here we go....
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Mila remembers the first time she met her girlfriend…

 

As cliché as it was – the day had been cold, which wasn’t exactly a _surprise_ in Russia. Viktor had fallen ill, so he was out for the week. Coach Yakov instructed Mila and Yuri that a pair of siblings from Italy would be borrowing the ice for the week and that Mila and Yuri should watch. “You might learn something!” The man had screamed at the time.

Yuri, of course, elected not to in his usual tantrum-throwing way. Mila however, was intrigued so she sat down in one of the chairs. She watched as a beautiful woman, with creamy brown skin and black, silky hair, took the ice. _I wonder what that hair would feel like if I ran my fingers through it,_ The young redhead thought. She shook her thoughts away, instead focusing on the woman’s performance.

She moved gracefully and elegantly – but there was something dangerous about her beauty. _Almost like a snake,_ Mila mused. _The most beautiful ones are always the most deadly._ Her bright purple eyes looked almost seductive, in their gaze.

The woman on the ice moved as if to entice someone – _her prey._ Yes, that was it. She was seducing someone. The prey would fall for her tricks, of course, they do every time. But wait, they start to realize they’ve been caught in a trap! The woman’s movements changed from slow and seductive to fast, and dangerous. It’s too late for the prey now – he has been killed.

Mila could feel the powerful emotion in the woman’s performance. The redhead kept her eyes glued to the rink, watching every step, every jump. Though it might just be practice – the program was gorgeous.

But yet – it held a sad tone to it. The woman, she _had_ to do this. To kill. There wasn’t any other way out. The prey wasn’t really prey at all – but a predator! A man, who had locked the woman he loved in a gilded cage.  She tainted her hands with blood to be free. Mila could feel tears running down her cheeks as the woman finished. _How tragic,_ Mila thought.

Mila stood to applaud the woman, who looked at her surprised. She smiled at waved the redhead over to the rink. Mila met the woman at the edge of the rink. Looking at the still-crying redhead, the woman wiped her tears away while smiling.

“I can see that you liked my program. I wasn’t aware that I had an audience. I’m Sara, by the way. Sara Crispino.” The woman introduced, her purple eyes soft. Mila felt herself blush.

“I’m Mila Babicheva.” The younger woman responded. Sara flashed another smile.

“What was it about the program that made you cry?” Sara inquired.

“The story. It felt so… _sad._ ” Mila explained, failing to put the story in her mind into words. Sara nodded

“My theme this year is ‘Heartbreak.’ The story is about a girl, whom a man becomes obsessed with. He tries _everything_ to win her love – but her heart belongs to another so she rejects him. Eventually, his obsession grows to the point, where he kidnaps the girl out of jealousy. He keeps her locked up in a room with no windows and the door locked. Her only company is the dust bunnies that collect. The girl is kept in a gilded cage.

But the girl grows smart and waits – a plan grows in her mind. One day, she seduces the man into her bed. There, she kills him and steals the key to her cage. She’s finally free. Afterward she flees with her previous lover – a woman.” Sara elaborated. Mila gaped at her.

“Wow, that pretty much matches the exact story I had in my head!” Mila exclaimed. Sara blinked.

“Well, I’m glad. Great minds think alike, do they not?” Sara asked, with a chuckle. Mila blushed at the compliment.  Sara grabbed Mila’s hand and dragged her over to a pair of chairs.

“Come, let’s talk,” Sara instructed. Mila was confused but sat down anyway.

“Talk about what?” She inquired. Sara laughed.

“Anything!”

Mila did.

 

The younger woman felt a smile grow on her face as she sat, talking with Sara. _She’s so sweet,_ the redhead thought. While time slowly wasted away, the two chatted away the evening. Before they knew it, the skating rink was closing.

As the pair packed up their things ready to leave, Sara looked at Mila. She looked serious as the two trudged outside. Sara turned to face the younger woman.

“Mila.” She started.  “If I can win gold in the women’s singles this year… go out with me.” She blurted out. The redhead blinked at her, as the words sunk in.

“What?!” Mila screamed, flustered. _Th-they’d just met!_

Sara furrowed her brows. “Do you not want to because I’m a woman? Are you not-“

“No no, that’s not it! I assure you, that part is fine.” Mila rushed to assure her. Sara tilted her head adorably.

“Then what is the issue?”

“That-that’s rather sudden. Don’t you think? I mean, we’ve only just met.” Mila attempted to rationalize. Sara shrugged, unfazed.

“I don’t care that we just met. I don’t know if I’ll ever get this chance again, thanks to my clingy brother always trying to ‘chase off suitors’. I used to not mind it but then – I met you Mila and I couldn’t help but think ‘this is the one I won’t let my brother chase away.  I really do like you Mila. So please will you go out with me?” The woman begged. Mila looked at Sara’s pouting face.

Mila had to admit – the woman was pretty much her type, and Mila was never one to worry about her sexuality. Besides, they’d probably date for a week and be done, right?

“Okay. If you can win gold I’ll consider it.” Mila caved. Sara’s eyes brightened. She squealed in delight and pecked Mila on the lips before racing off towards her hotel.

Stunned, Mila pressed her fingers to her lips. They still tingled from Sara’s kiss.

Sara did in fact, win gold that year.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! :D  
> (I stayed up almost all night writing this drabble)
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos/comments!
> 
> Please kindly point out any spelling or grammar errors. I try to fix them all but I do occasionally miss some.


End file.
